narutorevolutionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight
Midnight 'is a missing shinobi and the son of Korshmalidom, the devil. He is one of the antagonists, and part of the Branded Organization, in ''Naruto Revolution: Shinden. Not much is known about Midnight, besides the fact that he's a god and he's a expert at Genjutsu. He also shows quite a dislike towards Kinzey, his Half-Brother, due to his father picking Kinzey over himself. Background Child of Korshmalidom, he considers himself a somewhat powerful being. His past is shrouded in mystery, he doesn't even remember who his own mom is. All he remembers is his dad, treating him like garbage, throwing him out on the streets because he wasn't "worthy enough". He hasn't told anyone his true intentions, but his main goal is to kill his brother, Kinzey, because his father saw Kinzey as the rightful choice over himself. Personality He's usually quiet, or even sleeping. Although if someone tries to cross his path he won't hesitate to hurt or kill them. In fact he gets filled with joy when someone shows fear, like he feeds off of it. However, like stated previously, he'll usually try to stay out of trouble and relax, as getting into things seem to unnecissary for him, unless he feels his presense is needed. He is usually calm and collected during his battles, annalysing his opponents, but once he becomes bloodlusted he'll just go straight for the kill. Appearance He has blood red eyes that seem to be able to stare into your sould. Also his hair is black, with white ends at the front. He usually wears black and yellow patterened clothes, which may look flashy, but he doesn't really care. When he was a kid his hair was completely black. He also seems to wear spiked braclets around his wrist, wears eye shadow on his top eye lids, and wears dark purple lipstick. He also wears skull earings on both ears. Abilities, Weapons, and Jutsu Being a god he can't die from normal wounds. He's also a expert on genjutsu and has the elemental release fire release. Also, since he's related to a god, he has some rather "godly" jutsu. *'''Rifurekutā ??? *'God Flames ' ??? *'Genjutsu Defense Shield ' The user can create a village wide Genjutsu Shield which will immediatly put someone in a genjutsu if they enter the shield. It wraps around the center three-hundred sixy degrees. Naruto Revolution Post Second TIme Skip Adventures After being kicked out by Korshmalidom he was forced to live on his own. Eventually he was found by Edie Warholic which took care of him. Edie's summoning Happy trained with him, although Midnight didn't need it, but acted like he did. However when he finally saw "Kinzey", since Edie brought him home one day, Midnight couldn't believe this was the "Kinzey" that his dad was so obsessed with. Nations verses Akatsuki and Happy Endings He is seen at the end leaving Edie's house, claiming that he made it into one huge bomb, and one day it'd go off. He set it up so Kinzey would die in the blast, and his plans could be achieved. Five year old Midnight headed into the woods by himself, and never turned back. Naruto Revolution: Shinden New Beginnings Midnight along with other Branded Vice-Commanders, started planning the downfall of the nations, and one by one, they fell. Attack of the Branded Arc When Thalia invaded Iwagakure to stop the Branded Midnight ended up stopping her. Catching her in a Genjutsu they had a long talk. He explained how they were related, how she was a Demi-God, that her father was a God, how she survived and became immortal, that she had other siblings that she didn't know about because her father was with someone else, and finally, her grandfather is the devil. Deciding to end their conversation Midnight pierced through Thalia's heart, and slashed down to her hip, and then slashed towards her other hip. He then left Thalia to go help out Jackson with his battle, but by the time he arrived there the battle was already over, with the enemy running away. Category:Character